


【神都夜行录】【降妖师x应龙】爽文001

by yimeiyinbi



Category: SHENDU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeiyinbi/pseuds/yimeiyinbi
Summary: #神都夜行录##降妖师x应龙#不仅是辆车，司机还是真·年下攻。超级不要脸降妖师x四千岁无可奈何老龙我简直就是个魔鬼【捂脸跑开攻系角色受役的感觉太难把握了，写着写着就担心会不会OOC虽然好像听着就很OOC的样子？总之是高速公路，连收费站都没的这种。（说是爽文其实写得头痛眼花。黄色文学太难写了，我想回学校写作文。）
Kudos: 3





	【神都夜行录】【降妖师x应龙】爽文001

“降妖师……你醉了。”应龙看着把脸无缝黏在自己颈窝里的半青不熟的降妖师，半晌只能憋出这么一句话来。  
降妖师跟只打呼的猫一样，发梢毛茸茸地蹭着应龙裸露的肌肤，喉咙里支吾着应龙听不清的话——或许只是单纯在发拟声词。  
“降妖师大人今天居然那么快就倒了”、“倒了！倒了！”，一旁的小酒灵们上下挥动着肥手，一边围着一滩烂泥般倒在应龙身上的降妖师可劲转圈儿。  
应龙也觉得奇怪，平日里这降妖师与他喝上六轮都不是个问题，今儿个怎么才喝了三轮就醉成这样了？何况对手还是不胜酒力的白骨夫人。  
“哎哟，今日可是承让了哟，我可爱的降妖师。”白骨夫人看着也是一副微醺模样，凑过来拿细长手指摩挲了几下降妖师的下颚，“谢谢降妖师陪妾身喝酒解闷，既然应龙殿下今日在他身边，妾身便先行告退了，殿下请替妾身好好照顾这小可爱。”说着，白骨夫人便扬长而去了。  
“唔……应龙……”原本只是脑袋不太安分的降妖师突然手也不安分起来，趁应龙还在发呆的当儿两只手紧紧箍住了他精健的龙腰。  
应龙一时不知该如何是好，想来他与降妖师相识时，这滩烂泥还是个青涩小娃娃，现如今他也是十九岁的好男儿了，这十来年间他俩可以说是形影不离，但降妖师除了小时候不肯念书朝他撒娇外，其余时候哪里有过这般亲昵？应龙霎时手足无措，回抱住也不是，推开也不是，只好放任降妖师在他身上乱蹭乱摸。只是他觉得身上的触碰越发不对劲起来，降妖师箍住他的力道也越来越大。  
“降妖师……你快起来。”  
“应龙……你身上好凉快呀……”正说着，应龙才后知后觉向来穿着齐整的降妖师，现下衣襟都蹭乱了。  
“我背你去冲个凉。”  
“唔……不……不要……我不要冲凉……我要你。”  
应龙忽觉脖颈一阵酥麻，竟是降妖师拿鼻子贴着他的肌肤吸食他的气味。  
四千多岁的老龙觉得事情不太妙。  
“降妖师。”他一个狠心推开了贴在他身上的青年人，“你根本没醉吧。”  
还未等来降妖师的回复，面前人又成了软骨头扑倒在他怀里。  
“当然没醉……我……我还能再喝……六轮。”  
应龙虽知自己一族体温偏低，但降妖师今日确实不对劲得很。  
他喊过一旁的酒灵让它递一碗今日降妖师喝的酒来，却也没尝出什么名堂。  
况且这酒压根儿就没平日与他一起喝的烈。  
降妖师摸着自己的手愈来愈不安分，方才还在吸食他脖颈处的气息，现在鼻子都攀到他面颊上来了。  
可降妖师再怎么说也是个人族，他若是力道没控制好，定会伤了降妖师。真是进退两难。  
起先还围着他俩闹腾的小酒灵们似是也看出了苗头不对，都已纷纷退下了，独留应龙与降妖师在月色下独处。  
“应龙……我想睡……我要回屋。”衣襟敞了大半的降妖师在他耳畔呢喃道，嘴唇还擦了一下耳根，不知是无心之举，还是有意为之。  
呼——还好要睡觉了。应龙心想，不然真不知道自己会做出什么事来。今天的降妖师居然变得那么陌生，甚至让他这条身经百战、饱经风霜的龙都觉得有些……悚然。

五尺七寸、体格精硕的应龙要扛一个五尺一寸还在长身体的降妖师是多么手到擒来的事儿。  
待好生将他平放在床上想要离去时，没想这降妖师一个用力又箍住了他的腰，这力用得猛，乃至应龙都差点直接栽在降妖师身上。  
“喂、多危险……”他还想接着责难身下青年两句，本箍着他腰的其中一条手臂一路摸上了他的背脊，随即又是一个用力，幸而应龙反应敏捷用手肘撑住了床榻，否则这下都得直接亲上去了。  
“诶——”身下传来青年一声轻佻的戏谑，“大妖就是大妖，我都这么用力了。”  
“你……在想什么？”应龙觉得脑子有点烧，想使点力道挣脱，却使小了没用，使大又不敢，万一真伤了降妖师他该如何交代？现下只能蹙眉瞪眼紧盯着身下人。  
降妖师从鼻间发出一声慵懒气音，手缓缓游移上了应龙的后颈。  
“想什么？”应龙觉得情况越发危险起来了，“想怎么睡你啊。”  
“唔！”  
应龙这下根本就来不及反应，或者应该说是降妖师根本没有想要给应龙反应的机会，就摁着应龙的脖颈吻了上去。虽然应龙与他说过，龙族都是性情暴烈、嗜淫滥杀，不过应龙自己倒是活了四千多年都安分守己，除了战场上不可避免的厮杀，平日只喜饮酒作画、钻研武器，顶多练练身手，甚至连异性的头发都没碰过。  
那么老实、能干又好看的妖摆在面前十几年，怎么可能不动恻隐之心呢？况且都是男人又如何？倒不如说正因为他是个厉害、好看，又对自己一心不二、忠心耿耿的大男人，才更引诱自己越界啊。  
应龙的脑子空白一瞬，待他回过神来时，一条湿软的舌头已攻破了他的龙牙直捣城池，他活了那么久哪里被这般对待过，只觉自己被雷电从头顶击中，电流由上至下涌过全身，他肌肤上贴附着的细密龙鳞甚至都一层层翕开了小口。  
降妖师对他的反应甚是满意，只是面前这只大妖可是让他日思夜想了多少春夏秋冬，仅仅一吻如何平息得了在内心燎蹿多年的烈火？  
应龙实在受不住这种陌生又灼烈的感觉，他一个狠心掐住降妖师喉头，将他死死摁回了榻里，而这一摁让降妖师箍着他的双臂也垂了下来，绵软无力地搭在应龙肩头。  
降妖师平日里都是将额发好生梳理在额角两侧，现在因为这番闹腾，额发悉数散落下来，零零碎碎地搭在额头、眉间与眼睑上。应龙在他隐约隐藏在碎发下的乌黑眸子里看出了野兽追踪猎物时的危险眼神——他从未见过这样的降妖师，他所熟知的那个降妖师难道不该是一名开朗温柔的翩翩公子？可眼前这个甚至有些霸道的人族青年，即使感觉陌生，却也切切实实是与他朝朝暮暮共处了如此之久的熟悉的人啊。  
“今日权当你是酒后糊涂，下不为……唔！？”降妖师还是没有给他说完的机会，脖子被禁锢住，难道还不会用脚了吗？青年人两脚勾住应龙腰身一个使力，这条比他高了快一个脑袋的龙就被翻进了床里。应龙捏着他喉头的手虽没有移开，但也没敢用多少力道，降妖师如愿将心上人压在了自己身下，连喘息的机会都不给便又堵住了对方的唇。  
这条龙怎么哪儿都凉凉的？摸起来舒服，亲起来更舒服。  
他舔舐着应龙的獠牙，从齿间传递过来应龙的轻颤，他知道应龙不会咬自己，毕竟他发誓要效忠人族，如此衷心怎会出尔反尔？说到底应龙使点劲道就能把自己推开，他却不这么做，还不是怕出手伤了自己有违承诺？  
应龙觉得脑袋都要炸开了，降妖师的舌头在自己的阵地里翻江倒海，耳边尽是黏腻的声响。他只觉力气都被降妖师的吻抽走，胸腔里升腾起一股难以言喻的感觉。  
可降妖师钳制他时的霸道却没有在这个吻里尝出，他吻得细腻而又热烈，绵长而又柔情，像是又变回了应龙熟知的那个降妖师。  
应龙放弃了抵抗。他任由双手摊开在两旁，却也不回应他的降妖师，只一心告诉自己，降妖师今日是醉了，将他误认成了心上人。  
降妖师吻了他良久、直到细致品尝过每一处后才恋恋不舍地离开，他自然清楚应龙在想什么、想做什么。  
可你以为我会如你所愿？  
他低下身子匍匐在应龙耳侧，低声念了他的名字。  
“应龙，我想要你。”  
“降妖师，你疯了！？”应龙终于忍不住，但他刚想坐起身就被降妖师用力摁了回去。  
“你到底在想什么！？你知不知道你在说什么？喝多了我带你去吹风清醒一下！”  
“我知道啊，我在说我想要你，我想和你上床，我想和你行风月之事。”  
应龙从未有一星半点想过他的降妖师竟然会说这么……这么直白的话！  
“放开。”  
“你自己就可以挣开啊？”  
“你……”应龙终于明白自己是被这头披着羊皮的狼给下套了。  
“如果你不想我上你的话，那换你上我也可以。”  
“你再不起身我就动真格了。你想过自己这么做的后果吗？”  
“想过啊。”降妖师又低下身子，因为衣襟敞开而裸露出来的肌肤紧紧贴在应龙身上，“可我喜欢你，所以就算被你杀死，我也心甘情愿。”  
“应龙，不要拒绝我，被你拒绝，我真的会死的。”  
应龙怒目之中映出的是青年人落寞的神情。降妖师的手轻柔摩挲着他的鬓发，没有再做别的动作，像是在等待他的回应。应龙忆起降妖师尚是少年人时的乖顺，他总是那么听话，即使撒娇也知道适可而止，在应龙眼中，他似乎永远都会是一名温润如玉、知书达理、尽责敬业的降妖师，甚至让他忘了他的降妖师也是有七情六欲的人族之子。所以他又从记忆的织网中断断续续扯出了那些被他故意忽略的往事，比如撒娇被无视时，比如邀请被婉拒时，比如得不到回应时，青年的脸上都会挂起这样的神情。或许比起降妖师一直以来给他的百依百顺的感觉来，更多的是他自己在逃避正面回应这种情感吧？可为什么他要逃避呢？  
他的降妖师依旧专注地看着他。  
是因为会心痛吗？  
“随你便。”应龙彻底放弃了。算了，降妖师只是想宣泄长久以来的情绪，只是被上一次而已，就当是自己那么多年来漠视他情感的代价，明日醒来时他便会清醒了，而他们又会恢复为往常的关系。

月色怡人，庭院幽静。就着月华而眠的小妖们，此刻却不知它们风度翩翩的降妖师居然正和上古大妖应龙殿下在屋内翻云覆雨。  
“唔……你别再亲了……”应龙被降妖师捧着脸吻得七荤八素，明明降妖师的吻并不肆虐，还是让他只觉脑袋昏沉，“头晕。”  
“你不是想假装木头么？把你亲晕过去又如何？”青年说着又要低下脑袋，应龙终于受不住拿手掌挡住了他，却没想到降妖师干脆对着手下了口。  
“殿下的手生得也和脸一样俊秀，还有掌心的温度和气味，和殿下的唇齿一样让人流连忘返。”  
应龙觉得自己还是昏过去好了……他刚想撤回手，降妖师的脑袋又低了下来。  
“你！”  
“一下嘛，再亲一下。”  
应龙像是不满又像是无可奈何地挤出个气音，随即紧闭双眼一副鱼死网破的样子。  
“我是说，你回应我的话就再亲一下。”  
应龙闻言刚想再次推开降妖师的脸，可惜又晚了一步，唇齿间顷刻便又被降妖师的味道填满。他只好从喉咙里发出些咕噜声以示不满，降妖师似乎听了出来他是想说“你居然还蹬鼻子上脸”。  
不过不愧是久经沙场的大妖，如此持久攻势之下依旧不屈不挠。青年抽出一只手来绕到应龙背后——他的背后生有突出龙脊，平日里被长发遮掩并不太能看到——应龙像是生怕尖利龙脊压疼降妖师的手，胸腹朝降妖师贴得更紧了些。而他对降妖师的一番好意却被降妖师拿来“趁虚而入”。青年的手先是抚上突刺龙脊，继而三指扣在龙脊三个凹陷处轻轻抠弄刮搔，这回身下人可是一个激灵发出了短促的闷哼。  
火烧、刀割、剑刺、斧劈、甚至是断肢，这些他都能忍下来，怎么偏偏现在受不了了？应龙乱了阵脚，脑子一糊涂竟回应起降妖师的吻来。大妖愈来愈沉沦于黏腻舌吻之中，没有觉察到降妖师嘴角一掠而过的弧度。他越发无法满足于青年这种绵绵细雨般的吻，几乎是凭着本能，十指扣住降妖师的面颊与后颈窝，攻势猛烈地回应着降妖师。而吻被深入时，不知不觉间，青年的舌头被应龙的獠牙划破了，本只是少许的腥甜味，应龙却被人族的血诱引出了龙族本性，贪婪地在青年口中肆虐。  
不够，根本不够。  
他一个用力将降妖师压在身下，留着黑色利爪的手将青年本就凌乱的衣物直接撕成了两半扔在地上，而后一手狠命压住青年的肩，一手施力紧捏他的下颌，没有吮吸干净的涎水被带了出来，丝线般淌在降妖师的嘴角与脸上。  
他的降妖师没有做任何挣扎，任凭他在自己脖颈、锁骨、肩膀上啃咬，龙牙所经之处尽是斑驳血迹，被捏住的肩膀也被应龙的利爪抠出了血来。降妖师却连眉头都没皱一下。  
“应龙，疼。”  
青年放任大妖舔舐他的精血好一会儿才出声，可声音里听不出丝毫愠怒，只有千万分的温润。应龙怔住了，终于从几近癫狂的状态里恢复过来。他看都没敢看降妖师半眼便想立马从这里离开。  
但降妖师腿一勾拦住应龙去路，好整以暇躺在床里勾起眼角看他的心上人。  
“把我衣服都撕烂了，现在还想跑？真无情。”  
应龙看了眼降妖师身上仍在向外钻的血珠便又将眼神移到了别处。  
人族真是脆弱不堪，即使是体格健硕的男性，也只消他使上三分力道便可灰飞烟灭，更何况面前这个骨骼都还没长完全的青年人。  
可为何他面对自己近乎暴戾的行径没有半分动摇？身为人族的他究竟有着一颗怎样的心？  
“不舔一下吗？殿下？”  
“你……堂堂降妖师成何体统？不要再说这种话了！我不想继续陪你演这出闹剧！”  
“不行哦应龙，说好的‘随我便’呢？你难道是出尔反尔之辈？”  
“无理取闹！把脚挪开！”  
青年人眉头一皱，突然使出十二分力道把毫无防备的应龙直接摔进了床榻深处。  
“说了你只有三种选择，上我、被我上，或是杀了我。”  
“还有，刚才被你这么主动啃咬，我已经……”青年抓起应龙的手贴在胯间，“硬了。”  
降妖师没有再给应龙任何反击的机会，他双手逆抚那些层层覆在应龙肌肤上的透明鳞片，应龙只觉浑身上下翻涌起一股怪异的感觉，而这种怪异又像百川汇海聚集在脊椎里直冲上脑门，降妖师没有吻他，他却只能倒吸冷气唇瓣翕合吃力地喘息，根本说不出一个字来。  
而降妖师身上的血依旧没有凝住，精血的气味让应龙的脑袋越发昏沉。青年逆着鳞片一寸寸舔吻他，应龙实在吃不消，可又不敢碰青年，生怕一个闪失真的让青年伤筋动骨甚至丢了性命，只好死死攥紧身下早已凌乱的被褥，一只手遮住自己的视线。  
“快……”  
应龙有气无力的声音飘进降妖师耳里。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“快点……做完……”  
“我的殿下今日怎么那么心急？夜还很长。”  
应龙没再吱声，反而紧咬下唇竭力克制着自己因为降妖师逆抚龙鳞的手而快要从喉间溢出的东西。  
青年人自然是心疼的，虽说应龙起初就表明过自己不过是因为青年被人皇剑选中才效忠于他，但这十几年间应龙的确待他不薄，加之憧憬与恋慕之情，怎会忍心看着心上人受苦？  
他停下逆抚龙鳞的双手，将脸贴在应龙覆盖在衣物下的胯上。面部触及到的鼓起让他露出一脸餍足。  
“原来有感觉啊。”  
“废话真多……”  
“我很开心哦应龙，毕竟我是第一次上一条龙嘛……”他轻笑着，边说边褪下了应龙的衣物与长靴，“我可是偷偷找了很多有关你们的书来看哦。”  
“你的这个，”青年手抚上龙根时，身下人又倒吸了口冷气，“也会和人族一样有感觉吗？”  
“啊……你别！”  
应龙此前虽没有经历过情事，但也经常听族人谈起，所以他自认对这种事并不陌生。只是他没料到青年居然上来就……就帮他……口交！？  
“你……真的疯了！？”应龙一下子从榻上翘起腰身，一手伸向降妖师就要推开他的脑袋，却被降妖师十指相扣。  
应龙浑身都在震颤，这种感觉太陌生了，竟然让身经百战的他感到害怕。潜意识在不断警告他，如果现在不逃，一会儿就真的要沉溺下去了！可他的降妖师包覆着他的口腔那么温暖，他的头皮阵阵酥麻，这种感觉……好舒服……不想抵抗。可是……  
应龙用手肘撑着床榻，脸上泛起了潮红，终年体温偏低的他现在也清楚明白自己身上不同于以往的热度。他无力地低着头，银色发丝有的因为汗水黏连在他染上情欲的俊秀脸颊边，有的散乱在裸露的肌肤上称着脖子弯出的优美弧度，这道光景在他的降妖师眼里煞是好看。  
他依旧在做些徒劳的挣扎。  
“唔……殿下、不要乱动……”降妖师含着他口齿含糊道，“咬到、会……痛。”  
青年柔软的舌头搔弄着铃口，唇瓣间漏出水声渍渍的吮吸声，应龙的挣扎仿佛欲拒还迎。  
大妖在陌生的快感与快要断裂的理智间翻滚，尖利指爪甚至早已将身下被褥穿出五个洞来。他的降妖师还是希望他能再老实些，原本托着他胯骨处的手转而摸去尾骨——那边也覆有细密龙鳞，只不过比身上其他地方更为细小，像是鱼鳞一样。青年三指并拢抚上龙鳞向上一拨，应龙喉间一阵低吟便腰身一软卧进榻里。  
太糟糕了。这一瞬间他只能在脑海里翻出这四个字来，勉强留下的理智也在刹那间灰飞烟灭了。  
快……让我……  
他的鼻息越发沉重，甚至挺起柔韧龙腰主动往青年口里送。降妖师自然乐于满足心上人，嘴里搅弄着肉柱，手下拨弄着龙鳞，如此反复许久，终于如愿以偿尝到了应龙的味道。  
大妖脱力一般躺在床上胸膛起伏，攥着被褥的手现下遮着双眼，另一只手依旧被降妖师扣着。  
“哈……闹完……了……？”  
他听见身上传来咽口水的声音，睁着的双眼掩盖在手臂的阴影之下，没敢看降妖师。  
尔后降妖师弯下身子又舔了几口他已经萎靡不振的器物——看来无论是人是妖，高潮过后格外敏感这点都是一样的——应龙牙根紧闭，又是一阵电流窜过脊柱。  
“是你的味道。”青年替他舔食干净后卧在他耳边低声道，“什么馥郁芬芳、甘冽醇厚，全都比不过你的味道。你比我尝过的最醇香的酒还要让人回味无穷。”  
应龙侧着脑袋装出一副无所动容的模样，耳尖晕上的红霞却出卖了他。  
“嘴好酸哦，应龙。”降妖师忽然整个人趴在他身上，“你那个好大，我可是第一次做这个哦。”  
应龙现下真的想让自己直接晕过去，他仍然没有从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，降妖师压在他起伏胸膛上他也没余力去管。  
“可是你很舒服吧？给我个奖励？”  
降妖师不依不饶，手又不安分地摸他的面颊。  
奖励？什么奖励？他在阴影中窥视青年的面庞，青年的眼眸中柔情似水，水上还有星星打着漂。他被这双眼睛抓住了神智，竟不自觉抬起手来摸上青年的脑袋。  
降妖师没想到应龙居然会回应他，可还没等他有多少惊讶的时间，就触上了应龙柔软双唇。  
唔……虽然接吻很舒服，主动的殿下让人更舒服，但他忍得很久了，再这样下去得换他理智溃散了。  
青年温柔推开还想将这个吻继续下去的心上人。应龙卧回枕间以为是他的降妖师终于闹够感到腻味了。此刻心里是落下了块石头，可胸腔里缘何觉得空虚了呢？  
罢了，还是快些离去，免得日后尴尬。  
“好了？”他欲起身，“早点休息。”  
可降妖师的双臂依旧撑在他两侧。  
“我忍得都痛了，应龙。”青年青丝垂肩，有几搓散落下来越过肩头，发梢毛茸茸地戳在应龙脸上，“可能没法那么温柔了。”  
应龙还没反应过来他话里的意思，后穴突如其来的痛刺得他绷紧龙躯，脖子死死朝后仰。  
“啊——！哈啊……”  
“殿下……喊那么大声……可是会惊动……外面的小妖怪哦……”  
后穴被异物侵入的尖锐痛楚引得大妖阵阵恍惚，而恍惚间盘旋在耳边的降妖师的声音竟带上了浸染浓烈情欲的低喘。  
是啊，他都忘了降妖师还没解决啊！  
“很痛吗？”  
“别！”青年另一只手又抚上他的性器上下套弄，可即使是龙族，也不可能在初次高潮过后就那么快恢复啊！  
“你里面好紧……听话……我要用点你的东西……呼——”青年话音刚落，便屈腰一口舔上了应龙的乳尖——龙族身上似乎都布着妖纹，先前与应龙一样大大咧咧喜欢光着膀子到处乱窜的烛龙身上也有图腾一样的纹案，只不过应龙身上可以说是遍布妖纹，也不知这妖纹的纹路、大小等是否也与妖的实力有关——所以应龙即使光着膀子，乍看也像是披了件短衣。不过龙族的身体实是妙不可言，连乳头上都被覆了层东西保护着。青年故意吮吸出声，还顺着妖纹又舔又啃，把应龙胸口弄得水光灵灵，故意大张开嘴伸出舌头在沟间肆意游走，甚至不忘“照顾”胸间那块形似眼眸的玉石。应龙就算不想直面，余光却也会映出青年色情的脸。  
“都是我的味道，是吗？”他附在应龙耳边吹气一般问，手里握着的东西又颤颤巍巍精神起来，淫乱精液可怜兮兮地往外一点点地钻。  
青年抹了一把，又捅进了大妖的后穴之中，一根、两根、直至三根手指都能进出。  
“一会儿就会舒服了，先忍一忍。”  
后穴被粗硬性器抵住时，应龙真的慌了，双手无措地捏住降妖师的肩膀，瞪大双眼看着快要被结合的地方，“别”字被咽在喉头，长久以来宁死不屈的脾性让他终究没有把这个字吐出来。  
好痛……真的好痛……  
应龙龇着牙死命不让丝毫声音漏出。可内壁被肉刃破开的痛楚竟不同于战场上厮杀的痛楚。战场上的他只会越战越勇，而如今的他的胸膛里升起的那股陌生却强烈的感情是什么？  
是名为“逃离”这个此前从未存在于过他世界中的词吗？  
“呼——进来了……”他的降妖师轻柔抚慰着他的脑袋，虽然青年的模样看上去也不比他好多少，“很痛是吗？唔别夹，会断在里面的……”  
青年没有继续动作，只是细雨般将吻落在应龙的面庞上。而因为疼痛带来的条件反射，他的眼角不自觉地溢满泪水。  
“殿下……放松下来……深呼吸，一会儿就会舒服了。”青年这么说着，却也不知龙族的敏感点是否和人族一样，或者说龙族的那处是否有敏感点。只好自己“探索”了。不过说是这么说，现下他的心上人龙躯绷得跟蓄势待发的箭弦似的，虽然在汗水与妖纹的衬托下这具肉体看起来更为秀色可餐，可下面的阵势也实是让他尝到了“进退两难”的苦楚。  
“你……”应龙终于从陌生的痛感中找回了一点理智，“磨蹭什么……”  
青年闻言脸上挂起了复杂神情，随即轻声低笑道：“应龙殿下呼风唤雨，没曾想还擅长‘煽风点火’。既然殿下都这么说了……”说着他挺动了一下身子，身下人柔韧龙躯一震，眼看就要发出声来，却又被他硬生生堵了回去。  
“那我便‘恭敬不如从命’了。”  
应龙深刻怀疑自己的降妖师是不是瞒着大家在外偷过腥，不然怎会对这种风月之事如此拿手。他本已做好了被降妖师狠狠操弄的心理准备，却不想青年不仅没有上他的当，还操得有条不紊，何况龙族毕竟也是兽类，欢爱之事并不会用人族这种……体位。不安的情绪与未知的快感纷繁纠杂，应龙在压抑呻吟的艰难中拉住降妖师。  
青年当然对他的心思了如指掌。  
他俯下身，不忘继续在大妖的后穴里厮磨。肉壁比方才松软了些许，可吸着他的力道依旧生涩，看来还是没找对地方。  
“殿下是想说从后面干你会更有感觉吗？”  
“放……肆……”听到降妖师口中又吐露那么下流的用词，应龙本想狠狠瞪他，然而早就被情欲浸润的眼角在降妖师看来怎么都像是勾引。  
“！！”  
青年忽然加快了操弄的速度，应龙又被逼得只能死死咬住牙关。  
再这么下去自己怕是真会因为缺氧晕过去了。  
不适与疼痛逐渐被隐隐绰绰的快感取代，青年看到心上人因拼死不愿呻吟而紧咬住的龙牙间溢出了涎水。  
“殿下，夜还很长。”他又放缓了腰身的速度，转而不时换着法子缓速而用力地碾磨着每一寸内壁。  
“还是不肯出声？嗯~？”  
青年复又俯下身去时，包覆着自己的肉壁猛然一阵痉挛，身下人几乎是一个鲤鱼打挺，一把捏住他的双肩，连带着指爪也抠进肉里，渗出丝丝血色。这一个不小心让应龙心中一紧，后穴也跟着又是一阵收缩。  
“看来是这里？”  
“唔！”应龙随着青年又一个挺腰龙首后仰，脖颈毫无防备地弯出漂亮弧度，他的降妖师哪里忍得下此等美味，俯首便是一番品尝珍馐般的舔舐，下身仍旧不忘在刚发现的敏感点上耕耘。应龙如何受得了这一上一下同时而来刺激，甚至不自觉地扭动起龙腰，双手也攀上青年尚留有少年人影子的背脊，锋利指爪不住在青年肌肤上游走摩挲，也不知是收了力道还是不经意，指爪划过的地方均被留下了深深浅浅的痕迹。  
大妖双唇微启，呼出粗重喘息，偶有断断续续听不太清的呜咽。  
降妖师把自己的脖颈凑到应龙面侧低吟道：“想咬吗？可以哦。”应龙才回神过来自己的降妖师已被他抓弄得后背挂满血丝，可他刚想收回双臂就被青年拦下了。  
“没关系哦应龙，你可以再抓得狠一点，我喜欢身上都是你留下的痕迹。脖子也可以哦，就算被你的獠牙刺穿，也是那么甜蜜的痛楚。”  
“我好喜欢你。”  
降妖师的声音、降妖师的气息、降妖师的精血，以及降妖师的温度，这些东西像是缚成了茧，将应龙严丝合缝地裹在其中，也让应龙的脑子里只剩下了他的降妖师和被他的降妖师操干的事情。他终于放弃挣扎沉溺在了欢爱与快感的洋流中放荡呻吟着，优美与力道并存的腰身色情地扭动迎合着青年的抽插，唇舌也覆在青年散发着他这个年龄的人族独有的青春气息的脖颈上啃咬舔食。  
这条脆弱的生命现在毫无保留地暴露在他的爪牙之下，只消他的獠牙再刺得深一点，他的指爪再抓得狠一些，这颗总是闪耀着月光般温润清辉的星星便会陨落。  
这些东西让应龙愈发狂躁起来，千年来压抑着的狠戾与嗜血似乎就要冲破这具幻化成人形的躯体，将身上的青年人连骨带肉吞噬殆尽。  
耳畔的人类声音变得更为低沉了：“想什么呢殿下？下面把我吸得那么紧。”  
应龙恍惚间又将神智拉扯回来，在破碎呻吟间问道：“你……这样嗯……背着……降妖司……唔……做了……多少次……”  
“呼——你说……这个事情吗？”青年狠狠碾过敏感点，身下人又是一阵颤抖，屋内弥漫着淫糜水声、床榻的咯吱作响声与心上人充满野性的低沉呻吟。其实他刚开始动作没多久时就已经被应龙温热的内里吸得头皮发麻了，况且他也算是初经人事，在情事欢爱上还嫩得很，精关已经被他死死守回去两回了，不耍点招数怕是要被身下大妖笑话了。  
“和你……是第一次哦。因为太想和你……做……所以连自渎都是……想着你……”  
“想着你的……眼睛……你的锁骨……你的……味道……”  
“你知道人族为什么……会喜欢这个体位……吗？”  
“因为可以……看到心上人……高潮时的脸……”  
“我做那个的时候、一想到你的这张脸……就射了……”  
这招果然有奇效，看来再性情肆虐的大妖耳根子还是软的。应龙喘着气用力下压降妖师的腰，青年感到下腹被一个熟悉的硬物磨蹭着。  
“废话……真多……快点……”  
他顺从地腾出一只手来安慰起心上人蓄势待发的物什。  
“呐应龙，”他又凑到他的耳畔低声细语，“我的手舒服吗？还有这里，”他用下腹磨蹭着他已黏糊不堪的铃口，“你是不是也想射进来？”  
“啊……你这……下流唔——”  
双唇又被热烈的吻封住。  
可恶……等下次……  
“再多发出点声音好吗……殿下……”  
每次只有在想撒娇占便宜的时候才会这么喊他，真是个狡猾的人族。  
“哈啊……快点……要……啊……”应龙的指爪穿插在青年发间无意识地拨弄，翡翠流光的龙角触在青年的脸上，青年张口轻咬上去——他并不知道龙族的角其实也是有感觉的，身下人居然疯了一般发出低吼，而他的后颈上也同时多了两道划痕。他顺势又舔了一下，手中和被夹着的地方便是一阵抽搐。  
就在应龙濒临高潮想要释放时，降妖师居然退了出来。  
“！！”  
“我听说……龙族自己也可以生育……第一次就射在里面……会不会不太好？”  
语落，青年炙热的东西便抵在自己的上面。  
“呵……这样也很舒服哦，殿下。”他忽然猛烈抽动，应龙失神般看着自己与降妖师的性器互相磨擦的淫糜光景，忽觉脑中一道白光掠过，继而伴随着两声低吼，白浊溅射了一身。  
应龙脱力一般倒回床里，身上青年也像是耗尽气力，喘息之间还不时咽一口唾沫。  
应龙紧闭双眸等待余潮褪尽，忽而又扑面而来降妖师的吐息，接着柔软湿滑的舌头舔了上来，从鼻尖至唇角，一路细致舔吻至下颌处，替他把溅在脸上的精液清理了干净。  
“唔……好累哦……”青年又卧倒在应龙胸膛上。  
“下去。”  
“不嘛！不要！”  
“你好重……”  
“呼——”  
“……”应龙想把身上装睡的青年翻到一旁去，却连着自己也一起翻过去了。他的降妖师搂着他健美的腰身嬉笑道：“还想尝尝我的味道吗？射进来也可以哦，我的应龙殿下。”  
大妖无言以对，想来这么个无赖且不要脸的人族，对他说什么都会让自己吃瘪，还不如不说。只是他不回应，青年也没再说话，只是笑意吟吟注视着他，时而闻他身上的气味，时而抚摩他的腰身——这回倒是老实，没有逆着鳞片摸。  
“很晚了。”他避开青年宠溺的眼神说。想来上千年中，甚至连黄帝都不曾用这样热烈的眼神看过他，更别提其他人族乃至妖族了，除了敬畏，多数都只有惶恐与……直白的厌恶。青年眸中透亮的柔情于他而言如此陌生，让他一时不知该如何面对。  
“那你奖励我一下。”  
“放手……”  
“是我做得不舒服吗？”  
“胡闹！”  
“不给奖励就是不舒服，那我们再做一次？”  
“你……你简直……！”应龙当真是要昏过去了，也不知是被气昏的还是被羞昏的，话都说不完整了。他像是不乐意似的重新看向降妖师，青年依旧弯着眉眼满目星光，他低下头在他唇边轻啄一下。  
“诶——？就这样吗？”  
“洗干净快点睡了。”  
“呜呜呜……好亏啊……”  
“下次……”  
应龙声似呢喃，青年听不真切。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说下次再还你！！”

终。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道还有没有下次。  
有的话或许会尝试一下「一脸懵逼应龙x腹黑青年降妖师」这种？也不知道到底谁攻谁？  
原皮的龙龙太傻萌了，感觉无论攻役还是受役都会变成属性奇妙的受（笑）。  
降妖师设定：19岁，170cm，还在长身体，风度翩翩的天然黑。
> 
> 感谢读到这里的大家！


End file.
